<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not All Campfire Stories Are Fictional by RidiculouslyOverObsessed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180449">Not All Campfire Stories Are Fictional</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidiculouslyOverObsessed/pseuds/RidiculouslyOverObsessed'>RidiculouslyOverObsessed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vampire Hunters Incorporated [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pitch Perfect (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, bechloe - Freeform, halloween week 2020, staubrey - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:53:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidiculouslyOverObsessed/pseuds/RidiculouslyOverObsessed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When they're called to a summer camp that's had four kids go missing in the last eighteen hours, the VH Inc. must figure out what's luring them away before it's too late.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vampire Hunters Incorporated [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not All Campfire Stories Are Fictional</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 6 of Halloween Week is Summer Camp, so here we go!!!</p><p>If you have anything you'd like to see, please drop me a prompt over on my Tumblr @ridiculously -over-obsessed or leave it in the comments below,</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vampire Hunters Incorporated was gradually establishing itself as a serious and reputable team, with case requests starting to come in, not just for vampire nests but for various Other Realm beings that were causing problems. The workload seemed to never ease up, but the team of four didn’t mind; they liked keeping busy.</p><p>It had been three months since Gale had dropped off the hexed bracelet, and there hadn’t been any more sightings of the black witch.</p><p>“How can no-one have seen her?” Aubrey sighed, sinking into a chair, a mug of coffee in her hand. Stacie took the chair next to her, stroking her hair.</p><p>“She said herself that she was still recovering her powers after Beca almost killed her, maybe she’s in hiding until she’s at full strength?” Stacie shrugged.</p><p>“Oh that’s really comforting!” Beca snorted, “She’s waiting until she can rip us apart with the twitch of a finger before getting her revenge. Delightful.”</p><p>Chloe set down a cup of coffee in front of Beca, one in her own hand as she kissed her girlfriend’s forehead, “We’ll be ready for her. We almost took her down last time, this time we’ll make sure we do it properly!”</p><p>“You always were a never-ending source of optimism Chloe…” Aubrey grinned, her fingers intertwined with Stacie’s.</p><p>“Where did that hexed piece of crap go anyway?” Beca asked, looking around her, “The last thing we need is to lose something like that out in the city…”</p><p>“I sent it to my folks, they’ll know how to dispose of it safely.” Stacie smiled, “Although I am sorry that Gale intercepted the gift from your dad like that baby.” She kissed Aubrey’s head as the blonde smiled softly.</p><p>“It turns out it was never from my dad.” Aubrey sipped her whisky, trying not to be disappointed, “I called him to tell him what had happened, and apparently he never sent a gift.”</p><p>“Oh sweetie…” Chloe frowned sympathetically, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Aubrey shrugged, “It’s fine, it’s like anything has changed has it? The more concerning thing is that Gale knew there was no way I’d look twice at an unannounced parcel if it came from my father… she knows more about us than we realised.”</p><p>“Yeah that is a concern…” Beca mumbled, sensing that Aubrey didn’t want to talk about her father anymore and understanding that completely, “I expect her to know my weaknesses, but the fact that she knows so much about you as well scares me. We need to be extra vigilant until she crosses our path again.”</p><p>The office phone began to ring, Beca frowning as Aubrey got up to answer it, “When did we get a landline? More importantly, people still use landlines?”</p><p>Stacie chuckled, “It made more sense than giving out Aubrey’s personal number. Besides, she likes the authenticity of it.”</p><p>“We have an emergency case.” Aubrey said, hanging up the phone and turning to face her team, now in leader mode, “A summer camp just outside the city, there’s something in the woods that’s taking the kids.” She grimaced.</p><p>“God, I hate it when it’s kids…” Chloe sighed, the three still seated getting up from where they were sat and pulling on their jackets, Chloe suppressing a smile of pride at it.</p><hr/><p>“Summer camps always gave me the creeps.” Beca grumbled as they pulled up, her eyes darting around the woodland area, on high alert as they headed for the main cabin.</p><p>“Aren’t you wayyy too old to have gone to one?” Stacie asked, eyebrow raised mischievously.</p><p>“Oh, shut up.” Beca grumbled, “Just because I’m nearly two hundred years old doesn’t mean these places can’t creep me the fuck out. Vamps have been using them as hunting grounds for years… I always hated that.”</p><p>“Well this doesn’t sound like vampires.” Aubrey frowned, “There’s been no bodies found, no signs of a struggle. It’s like they just… vanished.”</p><p>“Could still be a vampire.” Chloe countered, “Charming the kids out of their beds, hiding the bodies, it can all be done.”</p><p>“Not by one vampire.” Beca shook her head, “That sort of co-ordination requires two or more, and we don’t always play well together. Especially not were… food is concerned.” Beca hated that these urges were a part of who she was, hated that she knew a lot of this through first-hand experience, but it seemed to help them on cases like this.</p><p>“Whatever it is, it needs stopping, sooner rather than later.” Stacie mumbled as they entered the cabin, the scared faces of about twenty kids looking to them as the camp leader walked over to them.</p><p>“Aubrey Posen right? I’m Flo Fuentes. Thank you so much for coming on short notice. We just didn’t know what else to do.” She shook Aubrey’s hand furiously, worry coursing through every line of her face.</p><p>“It’s okay. What happened?” Aubrey asked.</p><p>“I went to rouse the kids this morning and Josh Brooks was missing; we’ve been looking for him all day. And then, around lunchtime Lucy Porter disappeared. We put all the kids together, cancelled all the activities, tried to contain them here so no-one else went missing, sent them to the bathroom in pairs… that’s when Alex Wilson and Jamie Roads went missing. It just felt… off. My abuela and I run this camp, and she suggested I call you. This isn’t really… vampires right? They’re just a scary kids story.”</p><p>Beca bit back a laugh as Chloe looked away, neither of them saying anything. Sometimes it was better to leave people in the dark; better to let them keep the illusion then turn to an angry mob with pitchforks.</p><p>“Whatever it is, we’ll figure it out.” Aubrey promised, “Keep the kids here, don’t let them go anywhere without an adult. We’ll sort this.”</p><p>“Excuse me?” A small voice piped up, tapping Chloe on the arm. Smiling softly, Chloe squatted a little so she was at the same height as the young girl.</p><p>“What is it sweetie?” She asked, a warm smile on her face.</p><p>“It was the Wood Sprites. We were talking about them the other night at the campfire. They pretend to be other kids so they can lure you into the woods.”</p><p>“It’s just a campfire story Ellie.” Flo sighed softly, putting a hand on her back.</p><p>“She’s right.” Chloe smiled, “I’m sure they just went for a wander in the woods and got lost. Try not to worry about it okay?”</p><p>Ellie just nodded, rejoining the other kids as Flo shook her head, “I’m sorry about that, they’re all terrified, which just makes the spooky stories they tell each other seem real.”</p><p>“Well… a lot of those stories are founded in some element of truth. That’s what makes them scary.” Chloe smiled tightly, not liking the way the camp counsellor had dismissed it out of hand.</p><p>“We’re gonna go take a look at the woods round the edge of camp.” Beca gently placed a hand o Chloe’s back to calm her before she did or said something rash, “We’ll keep you in the loop.”</p><p>The VH Inc. turned on their heels and left the cabin, Chloe still bristling. They headed for the tree line, Stacie deep in thought.</p><p>“What is it?” Aubrey asked, looking at her girlfriend.</p><p>“Chloe’s right, a lot of spooky stories are based on reality, even if the reality is an Other Realm being. If that girl is right, we might be looking for a Kobold.”</p><p>“Bless you.” Beca frowned, Stacie rolling her eyes.</p><p>“It’s Germanic, half-pint. They’re a kind of sprite that can manifest themselves as kids. They lure human kids away to tease and taunt them, but they’re usually docile, unless someone’s pissed them off…”</p><p>“We need to talk to Flo’s abuela.” Aubrey decided, “There’s no way that Flo did anything, she’s totally clueless about the Other Realm, and if it was her abuela’s idea to call us, she might no more than she’s said.”</p><p>“Stacie and I will take the abuela.” Beca grinned, “Hopefully the presence of a vampire will encourage her to be a little more forthcoming.”</p><p>“You are not terrifying an old woman into giving us information!” Stacie exclaimed horrified.</p><p>“Of course not!” Beca protested, “I was thinking more charm it out of her… I hate doing it, but when there’s kids at risk we can’t afford her to be cagey with the information.”</p><p>“Beca has a point.” Aubrey sighed, “It’s a last resort though okay?”</p><p>“Naturally.” Beca nodded, “You two be careful yeah, no wondering off with kids you don’t know.”</p><p>“Obviously!” Chloe grinned, waving the two of them off as they headed back to the camp to talk to the old woman, “Alright, I’ll go that way, you go the other way, and we’ll meet at the halfway point on the other side?” Chloe offered, turning to Aubrey.</p><p>“I’m not sure I like the idea of us splitting up…” Aubrey frowned.</p><p>“We’ll cover more ground this way. And I can take care of myself Bree… I’m immortal now remember?” Chloe’s tone was light as Aubrey couldn’t help but smile.</p><p>“Alright. We’ll meet in the middle in thirty minutes. I’m giving you five minutes' leeway before I send a search party.” Aubrey’s tone was firm, an eyebrow raised as Chloe rolled her eyes.</p><p>“I can do that. Be careful Bree.” She turned on her heel, starting to walk the edge of the wood line, looking for any indication of the direction any of the kids had gone when they’d been lured away.</p><p>Chloe was about halfway round her perimeter search when she heard a rustle come from the bushes behind her, “Hello?” She turned towards the sound and saw the young girl from the camp stood behind her, looking breathless.</p><p>“I saw Alex!” She panted, eyes wild.</p><p>“Ellie, what are you doing here? You should be back at the cabin where it’s safe!” Chloe exclaimed, walking over to the girl.</p><p>“But I <em> saw </em> him! Over there, just into the woods!” Ellie cried, “ <em> Please </em> tell me you believe me, Flo keeps saying that I’m just over-tired and imagining things.”</p><p>Chloe bristled slightly, suppressing a growl as she bent down to Ellie’s level, “I do believe you sweetie. About all of it. But I need you to go back to the cabin now.”</p><p>“But I saw him… I can help, I promise!” Ellie pleaded, Chloe smiling softly.</p><p>“Okay. You want to help? I need you to go back to camp, find my friends and tell them where I went. Stacie and Beca are with Mrs Fuentes, they’ll know where to find Aubrey.” Ellie nodded furiously as Chloe grinned, “I’m gonna go and find your friends okay? Don’t worry.”</p><p>Chloe watched for a moment to make sure Ellie went back to camp before she turned and headed into the woods in the direction that Ellie had pointed.</p><p>“Alex?” She called, “Alex my name’s Chloe. I’m here to help. Are you okay?”</p><p>The redhead headed a little deeper into the forest, her whole body tense as she readied herself for whatever might be waiting for her. She stopped when she heard the sound of someone sniffling, using her vampiric eyesight to try and figure out where it was coming from, before her eyes fell upon a small boy, knees pulled to his chest, tears streaking through the mud on his cheeks.</p><p>“Are you Alex?” Chloe asked, kneeling down in front of him.</p><p>“Uh huh.” He cried, looking at the vampire.</p><p>“Alright sweetie, we’re gonna get you back to camp okay?” Chloe smiled kindly.</p><p>“Okay…” He whispered, lifting his hand as if to offer it to Chloe for her to take. Instead though, he blew hard into his palm, a powder blooming from where it had been hidden in his hand, hitting Chloe square in the face, the redhead accidentally inhaling in shock as it hit her.</p><p>“What the hell?” She cried, falling backwards, feeling herself rapidly growing woozier, head spinning, “Dammit Beale…” She whispered as she lost consciousness, mad at herself for letting her guard down.</p><hr/><p>A young girl burst through Mariana Fuentes’ front door, breathless as the three women turned to stare at her. Mariana had been very forthcoming without needing to be charmed (much to Beca’s relief), revealing that a Kobold used to work at the camp, but she’d had to ask them to leave once Flo had started, not needing the extra help anymore. She was mortified that this could have led to the events of the last eighteen hours, Stacie reassuring her that this wasn’t her fault. Her and Beca had just been about to leave when the door was flung open.</p><p>“Chloe…” The girl gasped as she tried to catch her breath, Beca’s ears pricking at the sound of her girlfriend’s name, “Went into the woods… I can show you where… need to find the blonde one…”</p><p>“Chloe’s alone?!” Beca exclaimed, a deep frown on her face, “Stay here.” She turned to Stacie, “I’ll be back in a few moments with Aubrey, and then we’ll go look for her.” Beca flited out of the door, Ellie’s jaw dropping at the break-neck speed she travelled.</p><p>“How did she do that?” She asked, eyes wide.</p><p>Stacie chuckled softly, “Magic.” She summoned a small orb of light in her hand, knowing that trying to explain why Beca and Chloe were good vampires was a little too complicated right now, “We all are, in our own ways.”</p><p>“Woah…” Ellie grinned, “That’s so cool!”</p><p>Beca returned with a queasy looking Aubrey in her arms.</p><p>“Next time you’re going to do that, warn me.” She mumbled as Beca set her down, taking a moment to compose herself.</p><p>“Chloe went into the woods alone, there wasn’t time to waste running back at your speed.” Beca frowned.</p><p>“I knew we shouldn’t have split up…” Aubrey sighed, “Right, where did she go into the woods?”</p><p>“I can show you.” Ellie grinned, determined to help.</p><p>“Look kiddo, this is dangerous, you should go back to the cabin with the others.” Beca smiled softly, “We don’t want you to be in danger too.”</p><p>“I will! Just let me show you where first, it’s easier than explaining it!” Ellie pleaded, a soft smile on Aubrey’s lips. Something about the young girl reminded her of her Chloe.</p><p>“Alright. You show us where, and then it’s straight back to the main cabin, promise?” Aubrey raised an eyebrow, tone firm.</p><p>“I promise.” Ellie nodded. The four of them quickly ran out into the night, Beca trying not be frustrated as they had to watch the pace of the young human girl.</p><p>Within ten minutes, they reached the woods where Chloe had disappeared, pausing as Ellie stopped, catching her breath.</p><p>“Here.” She nodded to the trees ahead, “This is where I saw her last.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Beca nodded, “Now go on, back to the cabin, you promised.”</p><p>Ellie opened her mouth to protest, Stacie nudging Beca and giving her a look. The short vampire sighed; she knew what she had to do, but she resented it deeply. Humming softly, Beca crouched down and put her hand on Ellie’s shoulder, “You’re going to go back to the cabin now.” Her voice was sweet and melodic as the young girl blinked slowly, swaying a little, “Once you’re back at the cabin, you’re going to wait one hour, and if we’re not back you’re going to go back to Mariana’s and get her to call for backup.”</p><p>“Okay.” Ellie mumbled, turning around and heading back to the cabin, Beca biting her lip as she turned back to Stacie and Aubrey.</p><p>“I hate doing that, but somehow when it’s a kid it’s so much worse.” She sighed.</p><p>“It was the right call.” Aubrey reassured her, “She would never have gone back on her own.”</p><p>“I’m gonna rip the heads off of these damn sprites for this…” Beca growled as the trio headed into the thick woodland to look for Chloe.</p><hr/><p>Chloe let out a soft groan as she came to, blinking quickly as she tried to bring the world back into focus. She was in some kind of cave, the rock stretching up above her head, cool against her throbbing head. Her wrists were bound tight with rope, ankles too, but the redhead did her best not to panic as she saw who else was in the cave with her. Tied up, tear stained, but very much alive were the four missing children from the camp. Chloe smiled broadly at them, hoping she could help keep them calm.</p><p>“Hey… are you guys okay?” She asked, tearful nods from the frightened children.</p><p>“I wanna go home…” Lucy whispered, sniffling.</p><p>“I know. I’m gonna get you out of here okay?” Chloe smiled, transforming her fingers into claws as she began to try and cut the rope that bound her wrists, frowning in concentration as she tried to twist her hands in the right direction.</p><p>Feeling the rope give she grinned, shaking her hands to free them completely. Whoever had brought her here had no idea that she was a vampire, they’d have never used such shoddy bonds otherwise. She quickly cut the rope around her ankles with her other hand, stretching out the aches in her joints as she quickly busied herself with untying the first of the children.</p><p>“Hey!” Squeaked a voice from behind her, Chloe spinning around on her heel, arms stretched protectively in front of the children, “How did you get free?!” The creature speaking looked like the goblins Chloe had seen in her fairytale books when she was a child, grotesque and wart riddled, diminutive in stature.</p><p>“You didn't do your homework.” Chloe snarled, letting her fangs drop as her lip curled, “Now back off. I’m taking these kids back to camp.”</p><p>“V-vampire?” The Kobold whimpered, shrinking back, “Y-you’re a vampire?”</p><p>“Well she’s not a fucking unicorn.” Beca growled, Chloe’s head whipping around as her friends entered the cave, the trio having found the opening to the Kobold’s hideout just moments ago.</p><p>“T-take them! I just wanted Mariana to think Flo was bad at her job, so she’d let me work for her again! I wasn’t going to hurt them!” It squeaked, making no move to stop Chloe as she untied the children, helping them to their feet.</p><p>“I hurt my knee…” Lucy cried softly, Chloe inspecting it carefully. It had a deep cut on it, but nothing that Stacie couldn’t heal when they got back to camp.</p><p>“Well that didn’t work out for you did it?!” Chloe spat at the creature, gently picking Lucy up, the young girl wrapping her arms around Chloe’s neck.</p><p>“You and Beca take the kids back to camp, I’ll deal with this.” Stacie’s eyes were dark as thunder, a spark of electricity bouncing between her fingers, knowing that Aubrey wouldn’t want anyone left alone after what had happened earlier.</p><p>“Come on kiddos, let’s get you back.” Beca smiled, gently guiding two of the boys out as Chloe carried Lucy in her arms, the other child walking alongside her.</p><p>“P-please, don’t hurt me…” The Kobold whimpered pathetically.</p><p>“I should.” Stacie’s voice was hard as steel, Aubrey glaring at the creature, “You never bring children into your grievances. But I’ll settle for just binding you to this cave. You’ll never be able to leave again. Get comfy.”</p><p>“No!” The creature squeaked as Stacie waved her hands in the air, slowly and methodically forming a powerful barrier that would keep the sprite inside the cave, unable to ever cause the same problems again.</p><hr/><p>Beca and Chloe stepped out of the woods, Chloe taking a moment to enjoy the moonlight on her skin as Beca paused, the children waiting patiently.</p><p>“Come on red, let’s get these kids back to the cabin.” Beca smiled.</p><p>“Yeah… I’m coming.” Chloe grinned, carefully making her way down the grassy hill to the cabin with Lucy in her arms, the young girl having fallen asleep.</p><p>“You’re really stupid for going into those woods alone. What if that thing had figured out you were a vamp huh?” Beca frowned as they walked, her voice low.</p><p>“I know. I’m sorry… it’s just, it’s kids y’know? I’ve always had a soft spot for them and I guess I just let my emotions take over.” Chloe sighed, pressing her side against Beca’s as they walked, “I’m sorry for scaring you.”</p><p>“It’s okay…” Beca mumbled, leaning up to plant a kiss on her cheek, “You know that… that we can’t ever have kids right? The whole undead thing?”</p><p>“Yeah, I figured.” Chloe smiled sadly.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Beca sighed, “I took that away from you, and I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It’s okay Becs.” Chloe turned her head to look at her girlfriend’s troubled face, “I made that decision, and if we had to do it all over again I’d make the same one. You saved my life, and now I get to spend eternity with you. That sounds like winning to me.”</p><p>“Dork.” Beca grinned, sniffing softly as she fought off tears.</p><p>“Hey! Guys wait up!” The two vampires stopped, waiting as Stacie and Aubrey ran to catch up with them.</p><p>“All sorted?” Chloe asked.</p><p>“Yep. It won’t be able to leave it’s cave again. The kids are safe.” Stacie grinned, Aubrey’s hand resting softly on the small of her back as they all entered the cabin.</p><p>Flo, Mariana, and Ellie all jumped to their feet as they walked in, relieved to see the four children had come to relatively little harm. Stacie gently held a hand over Lucy’s knee, smiling softly at her as the young girl watched in wonder as the cut healed under the orange glow of her hand. Beca and Aubrey gave the two camp leaders the rundown of what happened, Flo still trying to get to grips with the fact that all of the things she’d thought were just fairytales were actually real. Chloe walked over to Ellie, a big grin on her face as the young girl wrapped her arms around her.</p><p>“I’m really glad you’re okay Chloe! I did exactly what you’d asked!” Beca’s charm had worn off relatively quickly, the young girl no worse for wear because of it.</p><p>“You did really well Ellie.” Chloe beamed, “We wouldn’t have been able to do it without you.”</p><p>Ellie’s chest swelled with pride as Chloe pulled away, soon joined by Aubrey, Beca and Stacie.</p><p>“Yeah, you saved your friends tonight with your stubbornness!” Beca laughed.</p><p>“Are you guys really all magical?” Ellie breathed excitedly, all of them turning to look at Stacie.</p><p>“She saw Beca flit, I wasn’t going to lie to her.” She shrugged, Hunter whistling, “Yeah, exactly, thank you Hunter. Kids <em> should </em> be told the truth!”</p><p>“Can I be magical?” Ellie asked, eyes hopeful as Chloe chuckled.</p><p>“You already are. You’re brave and loyal, and willing to do anything to help other people. That makes you pretty magic in my book.” She winked, taking off her jacket, “Here. You’re officially an honorary member of Vampire Hunters Incorporated.” Chloe draped the jacket over the young girl's shoulders as Ellie grinned.</p><p>“It’s for life kiddo.” Beca grinned, her heart almost bursting with love as she watched her girlfriend part with her beloved jacket.</p><p>“Thank you…” Ellie whispered, hugging each of them in turn.</p><p>The team of four bid their farewells and headed back to the car, wanting to get back to the city before the sun came up so that Beca and Chloe could get their apartment without burning. Once in the car, Chloe lay her head on Beca’s shoulder, yawning as Beca wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close.</p><p>“Aren’t you going to miss your jacket?” Beca asked, kissing the top of her head.</p><p>“Eh, I’ve got spares back at home. I figured we’d lose a couple to fights and stuff.” Chloe mumbled.</p><p>“It was really sweet what you did Chlo.” Stacie grinned at her from the front passenger seat.</p><p>“Some kids just need a little magic to believe in themselves.” Chloe smiled, eyelids drooping as she fell asleep against Beca’s shoulder.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>